A Greater Fate
by Xoxosabrinaxoxo123
Summary: Keriana Faron a young servant of Hyrule Castle always wondered what more was out there in this life if there was more than just cooking and cleaning. A hope for a discovery of something greater lies beyond the castle walls waiting for her to discover.
1. A New Kind Of Dream

Chapter 1 –

"Oh where are you my love? My true hero? I'm sorry if I've awoken you but my love we need to speak. I feel like I've been waiting for too long I feel a useless purpose in my life maybe you can make me feel something again. I'm not asking you to save me. I'm asking for a chance…for something different, a change in this life I live. I cannot do it on my own anymore. I need you."

I prayed to skies wondering where my hero was, everyone around in hyrule had a purpose and a longing and had belonged to somebody. Hyrule town was the busiest place in the land, there was always something for everyone but except for me who had nobody, I was a servant of hyrule castle. I never intended to be, it wasn't the career I was hoping for but ever since my mother died when I was two I was left here and raised by Impa, but when I was 12 Impa disappeared suddenly. She always told me I was destined to be someone greater than who I was and I had a greater purpose in my life. I never knew what that was but glancing at the birth mark that laid upon my wrist, I recall all the stories of such growing up from Impa but never understood why I a mere servant possessed such. She always told me that it would reveal itself one day but hasn't yet and I had given up hope that it ever would. Impa told me the mark was called the triforce and it represented power, wisdom and courage. Every so often the bottom left hand triangle would light up, Impa informed me that meant that wisdom was my piece. The other two pieces belonged elsewhere, and one day I would know who.

Glancing outside the kitchen window in the castle I realized I had never in all my 17 years have I been outside these castle walls, I mean I've gotten as far as the sacred waterfall in the garden but that's about all, and it wasn't quite far either. I always wondered what more there was out there, if there was anything out there, it was a mystery that I had always longed to discover one day.

I never went to school, Impa taught me everything she could growing up, I had learned so much from her from things like counting the stones in the river to the flower petals falling on the ground. To what shape the clouds formed when the sun rose in the morning and how to make the most delicious apple pies ever made. It wasn't a real education but she taught me life skills, and how to be strong and brave. I wished one day that I would get to see her again. I never had any friends, except for Impa of course I was never allowed at any gatherings other than to clean or cook the food but Impa would always try and make my life a little less miserable than what it was.

"Stupid servant, get your head out of the gutter and scrub those dirty floors." I shot up straight and turned around to see King Ganon standing by the door looking more furious than ever eyeing me down with a glare.

He was the ruler of this land, he turned it from what was a happy peaceful place to a horror show, years of abuse I've suffered from King Ganon and his Daughter, princess Zelda. Princess Zelda, I don't know where to begin with her but she was well a princess. I always rushed to her aid when she needed something as servant was to do, I cleaned her room when I was told. The thing was that Zelda was 20 and I had just turned 17, she had been the princess since she was born. She never talked to me about anything other than chores, her mouth barely parted into a smile and her eyes were always straight ahead.

"You filthy peasant!" Ganons voice blared over my thoughts. "None of these chores are completed, the floors are dirty and the dishes are still piled in the sink."

"I'm so sorry sir, I never meant to have taken so long. Everything just had piled up I'm so sorry I'll get right to it I swear." I said knowing that no matter how I tried to apologize he would still be angry with me.

I felt his hand slap me across the face with such force, but it was not unfamiliar. Every time I had done something wrong or out of orderly in his eyes he would strike me down and push me to the side, he never cared whether or not I was hungry or tired or cold. I never got anything I needed from him, I was used to the feeling of being hungry and cold. He had promised Impa that when she left that he would take care of me, but as the leader of Hyrule he knew he could get away with whatever he wanted. Even if that meant not keeping his promise to take care of me.

"If you don't start doing as you're told I will make you sleep in the cellar for a week straight." He threatened with a cold dead stare in his eyes. I knew that threat was real, it happened before quite a few times when I hadn't finished something I needed to. I hated sleeping in the cellar, but it wasn't too different from my current living arrangements.

"I'm sorry sir." I said again looking at the ground hoping he would leave.

"Zelda is thirsty. Bring her some tea this instant." He demanded to me pointing at the door.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

I left the room as quickly as I could hoping to avoid another strike from Ganon, he was so evil and frightening. He could get you do anything he ever wanted you to do for him even if you're intentions were to never try doing it.

"Good evening Zelda." I said hastily approaching her spot at the dining table.

She glanced up at me ever so slightly from the newspaper she was reading and rolled her eyes, which is what she was constantly doing. Impa always said one day her eyes are going to get stuck in the back of her head if she keeps doing that. I chuckled thinking of Impa's sense of humor.

"What are you laughing at servant?" Zelda spat out slamming her newspaper down on the table.

"Nothing, sorry princess. Enjoy your tea." I said pouring some tea into her cup and ever so slightly spilling some on the table.

She sighed dramatically and snapped her fingers at the spot. "Uh, clean it up?"

"Yes, of course Princess." I said cleaning up the mess as quickly as I could.

After I had finished with cleaning up after the Princess I had grown tired and headed to my room for some hopeful rest. My room was really small, barely the size a bedroom should be. I had a deflated air mattress and one tattered blanket with an even more tattered pillow. The room was the coldest in the castle, but I did have a lovely view of the area from my window. I could watch the sun setting at night and rise every morning, I could sit and write in my diary and listen to the rain on the window. Which is exactly what I did that very night.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _If I could grow wings I would indeed, I wouldn't be here in this castle. I would be somewhere far, far away where no one knew me and I could start over. I wouldn't have to worry about being scared or hungry anymore I could eat every cupcake and pizza I see and no one would stop me. I wish I could just … disappear and run away. I want somewhere else to go an adventure to find. A purpose to live, a companion by myself. If only this could be…_

I slowly found myself slipping away into a dream, a familiar dream that I've had before and knew so well but could never figure out why.

"You… have… come." A voice said to me softly. "You… have…arrived."

"I'm here again." I said reaching out to the figure before me, it seemed so real but I knew I was not awake. I laid my hands on his face, he felt so real and life like, I never knew who he was or why he showed up.

He reached his hand up and held mine in his "come with me, I need to show you something." I could never see the figure clearly but I heard the voice, kind of like a young boy's voice maybe a little bit older than I.

He took my hand and led me to a room with a single mirror in the center, I stood in front of it and saw myself. It was beginning to be different from the dream I usually had, but it still felt right. I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw who I've always been, I saw myself in the rags that were dirty and unchanged. My hair up in every direction imaginable, I saw tears begin to form in my eyes and fall down my face.

"You are the one." He said stepping to the side of me as my appearance suddenly changed.

I turned and faced him and saw his face was starting to clear for the first time of all these years of dreaming about him. He was indeed a young boy, not much older than me, he had the bluest of blue eyes I've ever laid eyes on, maybe an inch or so taller than me.

"No, look at you." He said turning me towards the mirror once again.

I was wearing a white gown this time, a beautiful long flowing white gown and since I've never seen myself in a gown before or any type of dress I gasped in surprise. My hair was braided to the back in a way I've never had it in a long time ever since Impa had done it when I was younger.

"You have lived a life of torture and pain, but now it's time for you to discover who you really are and the destiny you were born to live. Its time. I will find you in reality and everything will… be…" His voice was cut off by a shriek of thunder forcing its way through the sky. "Wake up. Wake up and I'll find you. Don't look for me. Don't look…" He whispered into my ear as I took one last glance at who I was supposed to be.


	2. Something Different

Chapter 2 -

I woke that morning to a different feeling inside of me, knowing that something great was to happen but I had to wait. Yet, for how long must I live like this?

"There is a meeting inside the great hall. You must attend." One of the guards told me as I started getting up.

"A meeting? What it's about?" I replied curiously, due to the fact meetings where only held due to high importance.

"I cannot disclose." He said looking straight ahead at the wall and making his way out of the room.

I got out of my bed and made my way to the dresser to choose what I should wear for this meeting, I didn't have much of a variety considering all the clothes I ever owned were old and tattered. Impa used to buy me all sorts of nice clothes before she left, she would buy me the prettiest things.

In utter haste I made my way to the great hall, which was a place made for most gatherings held during the holidays and other moments the royal family decided to celebrate. Once I arrived I sat down near the back of the hall and waited for other people to make their way in. I wondered what this meeting would be about, and why I was summoned to attend instead of catering to the event. What could be of such importance that I was to be here, how long will it take for the meeting to start?

"Ahem." An older gentleman blared at the front of the hall.

Everyone stopped their chatter immediately and looked up to the front where an older gentleman dressed in rather rich looking clothing stood, to the left of him was a group of rather nervous looking young men waiting for this meeting to begin.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, thank you for your attendance. Hyrule castle has always been a place of royal gatherings but in the next coming weeks it will be the location of the new Knight Academy!" He said in an excited voice, the audience began cheering excited with the news.

I was rather intrigued with the news of having a knight academy right at the castle, all these years of the same thing happening every day and now something interesting will take place.

"We have 20-30 different classes that students are able to take, 4 main courses and two electives. In order to pass the course you must have a final grade of 60%." The man explained to the audience as few seemed interested in this new addition to the castle. I sat and wondered what my duty was in this; I didn't think I had what it would take to be able to role in the knight academy. It seemed very unlikely I would even be able to afford such a thing; due to the fact Ganon would never give me any money for anything ever.

Suddenly I heard the door burst open, "Sorry am I late?" I heard a familiar voice rush into the room.

"Link, we talked about this if you want to be in the knight academy you will be on time. Not that you're keen on what that means but, you must learn." The man said to the panting young man who entered the room suddenly.

"Not my fault my horse was slow." He mumbled taking a seat in the isle across from me.

I glanced at him slightly, he looked very familiar but I wasn't able to put a finger on as to why I feel like I've known him before from somewhere. I realized that I had been staring at him, but without meaning to because he was looking at me in a strange way. I smiled faintly and looked away hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"As I was disclosing, everyone will be moved in by the next week and the following weeks classes will begin. The first corridor is reserved for classes, the second corridor is the boy's dorms, and the third corridor is the girl's dorms." He carried on a bit longer explaining what classes where available to take and what was to be expected of each, I on the other hand zoned out a little bit and glanced over at Link every so often. He was rather captivating in my eyes, and his every movement fascinated me. He would lean in and pretend to be listening, or he would roll his eyes when he got bored.

I myself have never really spoken to a boy; I never had an opportunity to. I mean being locked up in a castle for so many years and the only males around were the guards what choices did I have? At every event there would be boys, but I being a servant and my only duty was to serve food and clean up afterwards I never could spare a moment to talk to one. How was one to communicate with a boy anyway? Maybe I'll figure it out soon.

"That is all I have to present for now, if any questions arise please contact me or my assistant and I will answer any questions to the best of my knowledge." And with that everyone stood up to leave, I apparently had stood up too fast from sitting down for a long period of time and ended up stumbling into link with sudden force.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Apparently I'm super clumsy today!" I exclaimed wincing hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"No big deal! Its Tuesday, you're allowed to be clumsy on Tuesday!" He laughed blushing as he smiled.

"Well apparently every day is a Tuesday." I snickered hoping that I didn't sound stupid, but just as I said that Link somehow managed to trip over a chair, landing on another chair taking that chair down with it.

"Oh... Wow, are you okay?" I asked him offering a hand for him to pull himself up with.

"Oh yeah, totally did that on purpose." He laughing running his hand through his hair blushing even more, even his ears lit up a slight pink from embarrassment.

I giggled slightly enjoying the fact there was someone who was just as clumsy and dorky as I was, I stared at the floor not knowing what to say to him next.

"So, uhm are thinking of enrolling in the Academy?" Link probed nervously.

"Well, I would really love to but…" I trailed off observing that Ganon was giving me a scowl.

"Servant! Come here this instant." He shouted at me looking unamused I was conversing with a guest in the castle.

"Catch you later?" Link questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"I sure hope so." I whispered nodding at him and making my way to Ganon.

"Did you listen closely to the presentation or were you too busy making googly eyes at that boy?" He asked mockingly.

"I was listening sir." I responded knowing he probably didn't believe me.

"With the new academy being placed at the castle you will be assigned to clean and cook for the students at the academy." He stated which I already figured would occur considering my status here. "With that being said, I do not want to see you speaking to that boy again, you hear me servant?"

"Yes, I understand." I replied disappointingly.

"Good. Now attend to your chores please." He said shooing me away.


	3. Soon It Will Happen

**Chapter 3 – (In Links P.O.V)**

 _I've always been told, in a past life I was someone great. I've saved the world, more than once and everyone loved me. I never believed that my life could be any different, I don't feel like I was ever anyone else._

"LIIINK! Get out here and do these dishes right this instant!" I heard my mother shouting from downstairs.

That was nothing unusual around here though, the day revolved around chores of some sort or taking after my little sister. One day something will change, but not this day I guess.

I laid in bed for a moment reflecting on the dream that just slipped out of my mind, this girl… I've been dreaming of her for as long as I could remember but I never knew her name or saw her face. Every time other than last night was the same, meeting her in my dream and walking and talking about a greater purpose in life. Last night was different, I saw her change, from a scared girl dressed in rags with no hope in her eyes to a beautiful young woman (okay so she was beautiful before but you get my point) who knew she was destined to be somebody. I never seen this girl in my life before, I mean I never knew her name but I dreamt about her and obviously it meant something but what?

"Link! These dishes are NOT going to wash themselves!" My mother interrupted my thoughts again, it was just my mother and little sister Saria and I, and we lived in a small village of Hyrule. Everyone knew everyone, news travelled fast and if there was a rumor about you everyone found out right way. Not that people were sneaky and spread rumors, but it happened.

"Sorry mom, slept in again." I said giving my mother a quick kiss on the cheek, we were quite close these days. Ever since my father took off again who knows where, it's been just us and I've had to look after Saria around the house a lot more.

"You've been doing that quite a lot lately, everything okay sweetie?" My mom asked concerned, picking up Saria out of her playpen.

"Oh yea, I'm fine just having these strange dreams lately." I expressed to her.

"Are you dreaming about that girl again?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's been happening for years. I'm not sure why." I replied.

"Maybe it has to do with that strange birthmark you have on your hand." She said motioning to my wrist.

I looked at it and thought it maybe could be that, but what could a strange triangle shaped birth mark have any connection with my dreams. It was hard to describe, I mean I heard stories about it that each part meant something or whatever but why would I be involved. The bottom right would sometimes light up out of nowhere, and I never understood why my grandmother told me of tales of a young hero who had it, it was the triforce apparently and my part meant courage. I was the least courageous guy ever, I didn't know how to talk to girls and thinking about saving the world freaked me out sometimes and to be honest it freaked me out thinking about it.

"There's a meeting you need to attend in Hyrule Castle today about the Knight Academy, you're still planning to register right?" My mom asked me curiously.

Oh shoot, I had forgotten about that stupid meeting. "Yeah, I'm still going and I might register, I don't really want to though." I contemplated about being a Knight of Hyrule for a long time now, it seemed fun but it also seemed kind of lame but some of the classes were pretty cool and I'd get to sleep in the Castle.

"Well if you're going you better leave soon, it starts in an hour!" My mom told me glancing at the clock above the table.

"Dammit mother! You know I gotta heard the goats too, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked annoyed, I hated herding those stupid goats they were so stubborn and slow.

"Well I did last night, you said 'mmmhm sure mother I'll be up on time' but nope, you slept in so get going I'll do the dishes later." She said laughing as I started panicking and heading out the door.

I ran outside to where my horse Epona was tied up, she was the sweetest horse in Hyrule village everyone loved her and the children enjoyed going for rides on her all day whenever they were allowed to. She neighed happily at the sight of me and pointed her towards where the treats where, she only co-operated well when she had carrots.

"Oh darn Epona, there's only two left. I'll have to get you some more while I'm in town." I said giving her a bite of one carrot.

I got on her and steadied myself on her back, and rode to the ranch where the goats that Fado the goat keeper owned. He was a nice man, but those goats would be the death of me one day.

"Good morning Fado!" I shouted waving towards him as I entered the ranch.

"Good morning Link, Scooters being pretty difficult today I've been trying for the last half hour to get him in but he just won't go." Fado explained to me pointed to the biggest and most stubborn goat at the ranch.

"Oh boy, uh hey mind if we cut this short today I got a meeting at the castle today for the Knight Academy." I asked hoping he would let me leave sooner.

"I'll tell ya what, you get Scooter, Dahlia, and Piper in the pen and I'll take care of the rest for ya! I'll even give you a 30 rupee bonus!" He said excitedly, knowing any form of business at the castle must be important.

I immediately started leading the goats into their pen, Piper was an easy one she usually goes in straight away but I knew Dahlia and Scooter were going to be even more of a challenge. I approached Dahlia quietly who was munching on some grass, I made sure Epona didn't move too loudly as I got closer. She of course decided that was the perfect moment to kick her feet in the ground and start digging. Dahlia ran off once again, I chased after her and finally led her into her pen. Now came the tough challenge, Scooter. He was a feisty goat let me tell you, he seemed to enjoy being free in the land and roaming around. When it came to being in his pen, he hated it; he wasn't the type of goat that wanted to be caged up. Kind of like myself, so I suppose in a way I could relate with this goat.

After what felt like forever I finally lead Scooter into his pen, I felt bad locking him in there seeing as all he wanted to do was roam free but it had to be done.

"Good going Link, I appreciate all your hard work!" Fado said as I approached him with Epona by my side.

"It was nothing, you just gotta be patient with the little buggers." I laughed.

"Well, you should get going don't want to be late for that meeting! Here's your rupees for the day!" He said handing me my earnings for that day's work, he usually gave me a red (20) and yellow (10) rupee but today I was handed a purple rupee! 50 rupees for putting those stupid goats in the pen, well worth it I'd say.

I took off with Epona and began the long trek to Hyrule castle, I really wasn't looking forward to this meeting because meetings usually just meant adults talking about things that were boring but being in the castle was always interesting. My mother always joked about being able to talk to the princess but to be honest I wasn't all that interested in dating a princess, or any girl for that matter. Like I said, I wasn't good at talking to girls, so talking to the princess of the kingdom would not be any easier.

"HYEH!" I shouted nudging Epona to go a bit faster because she was being super slow today for some reason, probably because she was unhappy I ran out of carrots on her.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist, already 15 minutes past 11. Argh, I was going to be so late, King Ganon hates it when people are late. I hate being late, even though I always was. Which is why the headmaster Gaepora for the Academy threatened to dismiss my application, due to always being late to his classes in the school in the village.

I finally reached the castle and tied Epona up to the gates fence, reaching the castle doors I realized I forgot my invitation to the meeting at home, well shit wasn't I just all there today.

"What business do you attend to in Hyrule Castle young man?" The guard asked me as I approached.

"Well, uhmm... the meeting today in the great hall, I've been invited to attend but I well... forgot the invite, haha." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Give me a moment and let me check the list, normally I would make you leave but you seem to have rushed here." He said pointing out the noticeable fact that I was huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, had my goat duties to attend to." I replied trying to play it cool.

"Mhmm." He muttered reading looking through the list. "Your name sir"

"Link Lanayru." I answered.

"Alright head on in, first set of stairs to the left then head down the hall and it's the first door to your right. I'm sure they won't be happy that you're late."

I ran inside and followed his directions not even paying attention to how huge the castle was, I normally would be fascinated with this type of thing but I had a meeting to get to. Once up the stairs I ran into the room with such force everyone turned around and stared at me.

"Sorry, am I late?" I asked laughing.

Headmaster Gaepora did not look too pleased at my tardiness once again, he shook his head and looked down at the papers he was reading.

"Link, we talked about this if you want to be in the knight academy you will be on time. Not that you're keen on what that means but, you must learn." He sighed returning to his presentation.

"Not my fault my horse was slow." I mumbled sitting down in the closest chair.

As the presentation dragged on about the Academy and when it would start and all the classes we could take, and how we had to have 60% to pass (yikes!) I noticed sitting almost straight across from this girl, she looked familiar like I've met her somewhere but could not place my finger as to where. She was pretty, like her style seemed so plain but she was just different. I was used to the girls in my village who dressed to impress, no not this girl she was just wow. I noticed her staring at me and was slightly surprised, but I smiled at her anyway and she glanced at her feet and back up to the board. Way to go Link, creeping her out already.

"That is all I have to present for now, if any questions arise please contact me or my assistant and I will answer any questions to the best of my knowledge." He concluded the presentation finally, and as I stood up to leave to go talk to him I felt a hard nudge against my shoulder.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Apparently I'm super clumsy today!" I turned around to see that girl had bumped into me and was embarrassed slightly.

"No big deal! Its Tuesday, you're allowed to be clumsy on Tuesday!" I blushed hoping I didn't sound like a moron. 'Just play it cool you dork.' I thought to myself.

"Well apparently every day is a Tuesday." She laughed, giggling. I started laughing to but somehow, because I also happen to be the biggest klutz on the planet decided to get my foot caught in a chair, which made me trip into another chair knocking that chair down with it. So much for playing it cool.

"Oh... Wow, are you okay?" She lent me a hand to pull myself up with, her hands where very cold the moment I touched them.

"Oh yeah, totally did that on purpose." No you didn't, you tripped like an idiot and made a fool of yourself.

"So, uhm are thinking of enrolling in the Academy?" I asked breaking the silence that started building up.  
"Well, I would really love to but…" I noticed she was eyeing down a creepy looking man at the doorway.  
"Servant! Come here this instant." He shouted at her, and she ran off nervously towards the man.

"Catch you later?" I asked hopefully, wondering if I would bump into her again.

"I sure hope so." I heard her whisper as she walked off. 


	4. Breaking Loose

It's been three days since I saw him last, as well as it's been the same amount of time of not having those dreams. Could there be a connection behind the two? Was the boy I met the same boy I've been dreaming about? He was so familiar to me; his voice, his face, his hair, and his smile everything seemed like I had met him before. Not knowing when I could see or hear his voice again almost killed me inside. I had been so busy working on getting everything prepared for move in day that you'd think I would have forgotten about him, but I haven't. He was enrolled in the academy so when move in day came around I will for certain see him again.

"Is the list of chores done for this evening?" I heard a voice behind me send a shiver of fear through my spine.

"Yes sir. Tomorrow the 3rd corridor just needs to be finished then all preparations will be completed for move in day." I informed Ganon who was impatiently tapping his hands on the wall.

"I need another chore done for this evening." He said reaching into his wallet.

"What would that be sir?" I asked curiously.

"Go into town and retrieve these papers from the mayor, then proceed to the post office to mail them. They are for the students of the academy, please do so soon and head there on foot. Do not touch the horses." He said sternly handing me a list of what papers to retrieve from the mayor.

"But sir, I've never been into the town. Let alone outside the castle walls, how do you expect me to accomplish such a task?" I protested drowning in the nervousness of the task before me.

"Silence servant!" He shouted smacking me hard on the face and storming recklessly out of the room.

I stood there shocked at what I had to do, I was beyond nervous of having to walk to town. I mean having a horse would have been a little bit easier but being on foot was terrifying. It wasn't a long walk to Castle Town but depending on the time of day it could be quite dangerous. As soon as I gathered my thoughts together I got ready to proceed to the town, I decided to change out of my ratty and torn clothing. I choose a nice blouse I had hidden beneath my closet, and a long flowing skirt that fell just below my knees. I had some nice clothes for rare occasions, like this one perhaps.

Once I was ready I began heading out of the castle, a stern looking guard stopped me before I had a chance to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said knowing I generally was not allowed to leave the castle, and I never usually tried.

"King Ganon has requested me to go into town to get these papers from the mayor and mail them at the post office." I explained handing him the sheet Ganon gave me.

"Proceed." He replied letting me out the castle doors finally.

Once outside I looked around and took in everything, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining high in the sky. I started walking down the path ahead of me that I recognise would lead to the town, hoping it would not be a long journey that I was to be taking.

It was quick the journey there, the path I happened to take was the correct one. It went up a few hills here and there which made me lose my breath rather quickly. There was a small pond on the way there a well, it was beautiful. I told myself I needed to sit on the bench facing the pond on my way back, it would be around the time the sun would set.

As soon as I arrived in Castle town I felt a longing inside of me for exploration, there was so much hustle and bustle around the town and I immediately felt fearful and anxious and just wanted to leave. Yet, I knew I had a task that needed to be accomplished. I decided to take a little walk around the town before heading to the mayor's office, there was a lot to be seen here. So many little shops and people running around doing many things. I've never seen such excitement in my lifetime.

"Excuse me miss, may you please donate to our fund!" I heard a small voice mutter from behind me.

I had nothing on me due to being just a poor servant in the Castle, I felt guilty for not being able to donate any rupees to them. I smiled and politely declined, I was in that same boat that they were and it wasn't fun at all. One day I hoped to be able to help people in that type of predicament.

I stopped at a small store, which was known as the "Happy Mask Shop". There were so many different masks he sold inside, the man running it said that some of them held some very mysterious powers.

"What kind of powers?" I asked curiously.

"Depends on the mask my dear." He laughed in an eerie tone.

I felt a little bit weirded out and decided to head out and back into the town, there was so much more to be looking at. So little time as well, Ganons going to be angry if I don't get back soon.

"Would you like a free sample my dear?" A lady asked me as I passed by her bakery.

"Oh I would love too, they all look so delicious!" She grinned at my praise and handed me a piece of her homemade cake.

"This one is a lemon based cake, the bottom is coated in coconut and chocolate peanut butter!" I took a bite and my mouth watered with excitement. I've never had cake as good as this, or any cake for that matter unless it was stale and bitter. But this, was just amazing.

"What do you think dear?" She asked.

"Very delicious! Keep up the good work!" I replied giving her a shy smile and heading on my way.

I finally reached the mayor's office and with a shaking hand I headed inside, it was a rather big place I was nervous just looking around the place. I went up to the receptionist and told her I was picking up papers to be brought to the post office at Ganons request.

"He will be with you in a moment, take a seat and he will call for you." The lady told me in a rather aggravated manner.

I turned around and saw some chairs behind me, they looked rather lumpy but I walked over and sat down anyway. I picked up a newspaper to read to pass the time a little bit, I never have read a newspaper before so I was never up to date with what was going on in the world.

"The mayor can see you now." The receptionist called to me after a few minutes went by, I stood up and made my way into a big office.

"You wish to acquire papers about the academy, correct?" A short man wearing a suit and tie with grey hair asked me.

"Yes, Ganon sent me with a list." I replied handing him the list of papers that Ganon gave to me.

"Thank you, give me a moment and I will print these off for you." He said heading into the back of the office to print them off.

I wandered around the office and looked around at all the photographs he had hanging around the office, they were from different events around Hyrule throughout the years. Some from carnivals, some from different shops opening up and others from just random moments. I realized I had missed out on a lot being locked up in the castle, my entire life revolved around taking care of the princess and not actually living.

He had a wide selection of books in his library as well, most of them where about the history of Hyrule and people throughout the years that were important. I picked one off the shelf that was really dusty and old but caught my interest. The first page was a young boy, he seemed to be about my age and had a sword and shield in his hand. The title was noted as "Hero of Time, continuing prophecy." I didn't read into it much but one line had caught my interest, 'The Goddess of Hyrule will reveal herself one day.' It was a title I heard so many times from Impa, nobody knew who the goddess of time really was but she always knew.

"I have the papers you require madam." I turned around and saw the man had been standing there observing me for a while. "I see you have caught curiosity in that title young lady."

"Do you have any idea who the Goddess of Hyrule is?" I asked curiously.

"As much Hyrule history I know, the Goddess of Hyrule has never revealed herself. Yet, I do know that the history of The Hero of Time and the Goddess of Hyrule, go hand and hand together." He told me studying me carefully. "The day will come when the Goddess will understand her true destiny and such her and the Hero of Time will set out on a quest to save Hyrule."

"Save Hyrule from what?" I asked growing more and more concerned.

"That has yet to reveal itself as well, but it will be a dark power growing over Hyrule." He answered.

"Thank you for sharing that knowledge with me, I was curious. I heard stories about it growing up but I never understood them. I don't really get out much either." I told him.

"If you seek to know more knowledge about the History, the library by the post office holds much more knowledge than I. As well as the Knight Academy will have classes in such free of cost if you are interested, I will be teaching those classes." He said handing me an information sheet along with the papers I asked him to print off for the post office.

I nod and give the man a smile, "I must be headed on my way now, its growing nightfall."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your interest, no one ever shows interest in History anymore." He said smiling as I started walking out of the office.

"After being cooped up for so many years, I can't help but be interested in everything I see! Have a nice evening sir." I left the mayor's office with a sense of knowledge I never had before. Heading out back onto the town I looked around and noticed that several people had gone in and not many where still out and about. I saw a boy by a grocery shop, he seemed to be looking for some carrots. He kept picking them up, eyeing them for a while then putting them back. Then he'd pick up another bunch of carrots and do the same thing.

He turned around and I immediately recognized him and got the biggest smile on my face in all my life, he made eye contact with me and smiled back.

"Hey you, where have you been?" He asked as I made my way closer to him.

"Oh you know, servant duties around the castle." I replied. "Eating healthy are we?"

He looked confused for a moment then realized what I was talking about, "Oh, haha. Uhm, no they're for my horse Epona." He said laughing and blushing again. This boy sure did blush a lot, but I'm not going to lie it was adorable.

"Epona, wow what a beautiful name for a horse." I said smiling at him.

"She is a beautiful horse, she's just outside the castle I can show you her if you want me to?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh I would love to meet her!" I said happily. "I just have to go to the post office and mail this stuff for Ganon."

"Oh okay, I'll walk with you there if you'd like." He suggested as I said that.

"That would be great, it's the first time I've ever been in the town and I don't know where the post office is!" I exclaimed getting nervous about spending time around a boy.

"You've never been here? Wow, there's a lot I need to show you then." He smiled.

As we made our way to the post office he pointed out everything he could to me, from the different shops and the stories behind them. He got more interesting the more he spoke, and how much he knew about all the shops.

"We this is the post office!" He smiled brightly as we approached it.

"It's quite small for a post office I would think." I accidently muttered out loud. Link just smiled.

"It used to be bigger but with the events of last summer they had to make it a lot smaller." He said.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked completely out of the loop.

"The town got raided by dark beasts who set almost everything on fire, it was quite tragic. Lots of lives were lost. They said it was due to some prophecy." He told me.

"That's just terrible." I said walking into the post office.

After mailing the items I needed to mail, Link and I walked back out into the town. "Have you ever gone bomb-shoe bowling?" He asked me.

"Never in my life have I played any arcade games!" I said excitedly.

"Well guess what, I'm taking you! Let's go!" He said taking my hand and bringing me to an arcade building.


	5. The Discovery

"I feel like I'm doing it wrong." I said watching my bomb lean off the side of the board not hitting any of the targets.

"You're doing great for the first time playing!" Link exclaimed as he watched me play bomb shoe bowling for the first time.

"But I haven't gotten a single target yet!" I laughed.

"The point of playing is not to win, but to have fun. Are you having fun?" He asked getting ready to take his turn.

"Yes! I haven't ever had so much fun in forever!" I giggled.

I watched as his bomb took a turn and landed right in the centre of the target. The bomb exploded and the target fell back.

"WINNER WINNER WINNER!" The game speaker shouted, and then about 100 tickets spat out of it. Link grabbed the tickets and walked up to the canteen where tickets could be exchanged for prizes.

"Is there anything you want?" Link asked sweetly.

"You won those tickets. Get what you want." I replied eyeing all the prizes.

"I want to get you something, to celebrate your first visit to Castle Town." He insisted. I looked again at all the prizes hanging around the canteen.

"I'm not sure." I said shyly.

"What about that purple stuffed bear!" He said pointing to the only one sitting on a ledge. It was 70 tickets.

"Okay, I'll take it!" I said smiling as the canteen working grabbed the bear off the shelf. He handed it to me and I hugged it close for a moment. I've never been given a stuffed bear from anyone other than Impa when I was younger. I looked at Link who was smiling watching me hug the stuffed bear.

"Thank you so much Link, you are so kind." I told him.

"No need to thank me, is there anything else you wanted to do before we go?" He asked as we walked out of the arcade.

It was getting noticeably dark, I knew I would get in trouble for being back so late yet I did not want to go home quite yet. "You decide, you know this place better than I do."

"Hmm..." Mumbled Link thinking for a moment, "Oh, I know. Let's go get our fortune read by Madame Fanadi, she's freakishly accurate."

"I've never been to a psychic before! That sounds like fun, I wonder what she will say!" I excitedly replied.

"I'll have two readings please." Link said approaching the receptionist, and the lady typed in something on her computer screen and looked up at Link.

"That will be 20 rupees for two, which type of reading did you want?" She questioned.

"Just the standard, nothing fancy right now." He replied.

"Alright, she's just in the middle of doing a reading right now so she will be a moment, take a seat if you would like." The woman said pointing to the waiting room behind us.

We sat in the waiting room reading through magazines and enjoyed the silence for a moment before Link broke it.

"So tell me about yourself, if you want." He said observing me pick through the magazine I was holding.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned him watching his facial expression.

"Literally anything, your favourite food, movie, band, shoe even? I don't care. You're captivating." He chuckled.

"Well there's nothing much about me to tell, I'm truly nothing special." I replied looking at my feet and kicking them against the chair.

"I think you are." He teased.

"You are the first to ever say that to me." I confessed.

"Well, I already know you live at the castle and you're a servant? Enlighten me." He probed wanting to know more about me.

"My parents died when I was little, so I was left at the castle to be taken care of by a friend of the family, her name was Impa. She cared for me, and made sure I had enough food and warmth. She never let me feel unwanted, but when I was 12 she left suddenly making Ganon promise to take care of me. He never kept that promise, and I've been a servant ever since." I explained starting to feel the emotions well up by finally being able to tell somebody about it.

"Wow, I can't believe somebody like you would have to go through all that. I'm floored. Life is so unfair." He said.

"Tell me about you Link." I said taking the attention off of me for a moment.

"As you said, I'm really nothing special but if you really need to know, it's my mom and I plus my little sister Saria in a small village off Hyrule. My dad left suddenly a few years ago, he had a drinking problem so who knows where he ran off too. I heard goats in a small farm as a part time job, it's alright doesn't make much and the owner is a good friend but I've been saving for a while." He said telling me a little bit about himself. "I also went to school in the village, but now that the academy is opening up at the castle I have to go there."

"Is that what you truly want to do?" I asked.

"You know what, I really don't. But, my father was a knight of Hyrule, and so was my grandfather. So according to family logic it's required that I do so. I want to be something more than just a knight though. I'm sure you understand that feeling, wanting to be more than just a servant." He speculated.

"You have no idea." I told him. Just then the door swung open and an older, larger lady strolled out.

"Come on in guys!" She said excitedly.

Link and I followed her into a small room, there were two chairs at a desk and a round shiny sphere placed in the centre. Three candles where lit in off to the sides; it gave the room a slight vanilla aroma. I looked at him in amazement as I sat down; he smiled seeing how excited I was at this opportunity.

The lady came in and sat down in front of us, she took one look at the both of us before a look of surprise came over her face.

"Oh. Oh my… I can't believe this." She stammered.

"What is it?" Link questioned worriedly.

"You both have a remarkable quest ahead of you." She started. "The day will arrive when you will know what to do but it will happen. I sense great danger and adventure."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked curiously.

"I cannot see that far ahead, but I just know the both of you have been chosen." She said.

"But what for, this is all I hear about and no one tells me!" Link was practically shouting now.

"My dear, you will find out. I suppose you already have an idea from the dreams that have been connecting the two of you." I could not believe she knew about that, and I had no idea Link was having them too.

"You…know?" Link stammered.

"You've been having them too? I've been having these dreams for as long as I can remember, I never understood what they meant, but ever since I met you I haven't had them since." I said to Link, who just looked at the psychic in amazement.

"Yes, you two go way back further than you know." She explained.

"We…we do?"

"Ah yes, long before you both were born a prophecy was laid upon you. I cannot say what as the gods of the land will disclose of that soon. Your parents, Keriana died when you were very little, correct?" I looked at her shocked for knowing something so personal about me.

"Yes, I was two… I was told they died in a mishap off Zora River." I told her Link watching me express to the lady about what happened being absolutely floored at what we were being told.

"That is not what happened." She said regrettably.

"What…what did happen?" I asked not sure I wanted to know of the true fate of my parents.

"Ganon murdered them; he murdered them for the sake of holding you hostage. He knows of the destiny that lies before you, and he does not want it filled. He forced Impa to take care of you at the castle and nowhere else. Just so you would never find out the true fate of your parents." She explained, I felt a stinging in my heart as she told me what really happened. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and run down my face. I felt Link slide an arm around me, which made me sob even harder.

"Ganon knows?" I shouted.

"He knows everything; he's the reason behind all of this." She said as I slumped further in the chair regretting inquiring about my parents.

"I think we should leave now, thank you Madam." Link said aiding me in getting up off the chair to leave the room.

"Lookout into the skies, watch the skies my children. The skies will tell you all you need to know." She muttered softly as we walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Link said his arm still around my back as we walked out into the darkened town. "We'll figure this out, we will figure everything out. I promise."

"I don't want to go back to the Castle; I'm scared to face Gannon. I'm frightened of our destiny Link; I don't understand any of this!" I said drawing myself away from him thrusting at a stone buried in the ground with my shoe.

"I'm sorry, this is my entire burden." Link said as I sat down on a bench in the town, he sat next to me and held my hand in his tightly. "I should never have brought us to the fortune teller."

"It's not your fault at all Link, we would have found out ourselves eventually." I said getting up. "I want to run away Link. And I want you to help me; I can't live like this anymore."

"Are you sure that's safe? Where would you go?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to go home." I said, walking to the exit.

 _ ***Links P.O.V***_

I started following her; I was feeling very uneasy about the entire situation. She wanted to run away, I could understand why. I wanted to help her, to take her home with me that very moment but I didn't think it would be safe. I shouldn't have kept her out so late, but I was just enjoying spending time with her. I knew about Ganon, and how angry he could get. Having her go home to him would just be asking for trouble but keeping her out and letting her runaway was adding to it. I was at a loss for what I should do.

"Link, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you. You don't need to stay with me." She said turning around and eyeing me. I wasn't about to just leave her here alone in the dark, it was far too dangerous.

"I'm not leaving you." I told her. "It's far too dangerous at night; I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I feel safer out here then I do back at the castle, knowing what Ganon did to my parents. I want to find out everything. I need to know what our destiny is." She said walking closer to me; I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. "I know you want to know too."

I wanted to know more than ever, this destiny that was bestowed upon us both, our entire lives building up to it. "Of course I want to know, come on; I'm taking you to my village." I said taking her hand and leading the way there.

This was the only way to figure things out; keeping her with me was safest.

"Link, I can't thank you enough." She said as we walked our way there.

"You don't need to thank me, ever. " I said brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, I saw that she had the most prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. "Do you see the sunset? Look at the clouds it has a funny shape to it."

"It almost looks like this," She said pulling her sleeve back revealing the same triangle birthmark that I had only for her the bottom left lit up. "I've had this for as long as I can remember I never knew what it meant and I want to know."

I gasped at her wrist for a moment before I realized she was looking at me funny, I felt I needed to explain why I was staring. So I pulled up my sleeve as well, she looked stunned.

"You…have it to?" She muttered clearly surprised at the discovery.

"The lady did say to look into the skies; I think that this is why." I assumed.

"What does all of this mean?" She asked as we slowly approached the village. "I feel like I've known you forever Link. But, I just met you."

"I may know someone who knows, but we can see him tomorrow, he's a history teacher and he tells stories all the time about this sort of thing." I said opening the village gate with my key.

"Will your mother be okay with me staying? I don't want to be a burden." She worried.

"You are nowhere near a burden, she won't care." I didn't want her to feel any sense of guilt, my mother would be a little bit interested in me bring a girl home since I never have before but this was different and I had nothing else in my mind but trying to learn about everything.

I opened up the door to my house and led us inside; she looked in awe at everything in the house. I chucked to myself until I remembered this was probably the first time she seen an actual house before, my mom appeared around the corner suddenly looking a little frazzled, she must have just had a battle trying to get Saria to bed.

"Mom, this is my friend Keriana." I said introducing her to my mother who was in fact surprised but rather smiley at the fact I was bringing a girl home.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, I hope Link hasn't been too much of a pain." She said laughing reaching her hand out to shake hands; Keriana looked surprised but laughed and shook her hand back.

"Mother!" I said closing the door behind me.

"Oh, he's been too kind to me." She said as she sat down at our kitchen table, I was happy she was feeling comfortable to make herself at home.

"So where are you from my dear?" My mother asked making small talk, which Keriana was not used to I assumed.

"I live in the Castle; I'm a servant for Ganon and Princess Zelda." She said, looking to me with hope to explain everything else.

"We took a visit to the psychic today, she told us we are connected somehow, the evidence has been there all along mom, and the dreams I was having. You know about that right?" I asked knowing she was following along to where this was going.

"Yes, you used to have nightmares all the time when you were younger, and even now you still have dreams. Tell me more; I feel this is leading up to something."

"She's the girl from my dreams; I'm connected to her that's what the psychic told us. We were connected long before we were born, for some divine prophecy. Check this out, you're not going to believe this." I said starting to pull my sleeve up motioning to Keriana to do the same. "We even have the same birth mark."

"I knew it; your father always said this day would come Link." She said getting up and pulling a book off the shelf.

"Wait, you know? Dad knew? Do you know where dad is?" I said almost angrily.

"I know nothing Link, your father knew everything. That is why Ganon took him away, in fear of him telling you." She confessed.

"Took him away where?" I asked beginning to become upset at this new information revealing itself.

"We don't know Link, but now that you are starting to become more interested and you two have found each other its time you found out for yourself." She said opening the fridge. "Are you hungry my dear, we have plenty of left overs if you're interested."

Keriana looked surprised as well at the new information she was learning about her and I, she was twirling around a piece of paper on the table when my mother had asked her. She looked up and shook her head, "I don't want to be a burden, and I'm not hungry."

"You are not a burden, please eat." I told her feeling bad for how she felt she was always a burden.

"I suppose so…" She said watching my mother heat up the leftovers on the stove. I knew she never ate much; she was so fragile and thin from being starved by Ganon all the time.

"Mother, if it's alright with you Keriana is going to stay here for a while. I don't feel right sending her back to the castle and we both need to learn what is going on with this together. I figured we'd go see Headmaster Gaepora tomorrow, I'm sure he will know." I said hoping she was okay with her staying.

"Of course Link, as you said I wouldn't feel right about sending her back either. Especially with the knowledge she has, Ganon seems to always know when someone is starting to become suspicious about things." She said pulling plates out of the top cabinet, Keriana immediately stood up to help. "You don't need to help dear, you can relax."

"Force of habit, I'm never a guest." She said sitting back down as my mother put a plate of pasta in front of her, I saw that she was starting to get emotional just looking at it. "Sorry, it's been a long time." A tear began falling from her eyes.

I reached out and wiped it with my sleeve. "You're safe now; you don't need to worry anymore."

She picked up her fork and started eating, at first slow but then she started gobbling it down quickly I almost wanted to laugh but I knew I shouldn't because that wouldn't be very fair. After dinner she wanted to help with the dishes but both me and my mother wouldn't let her, so I led her up to my room seeing as she was starting to get sleepy.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor I have an air mattress." I told her not wanting to make her uncomfortable with sleeping arrangements.

"Are you sure, I don't mind taking the floor." She said sitting on the bed patting the mattress. "I haven't slept on a real bed before. This is so comfortable."

"That's why I insist you take the bed silly; if you want any comfortable clothes let me know." I told her opening up my closet door. I turned around and saw she was already passed out cold on the bed, already sleeping soundly. I walked over to the bed and laid the extra blanket over her.

"Sleep well." I said tucking her in softly.


	6. The Truth

I barely slept that night, not that I was uncomfortable on the floor or anything but I kept watching Keriana sleep. As creepy as that sounds, she just seemed so content and peaceful. I just held myself back from sliding in next to her and holding her next to me, but that would probably be weird. I didn't want anything to be weird between us, but I enjoyed watching her sleep. (Way to not be creepy Link, good job.)

She was silent for most of the night but at some point when I felt myself drifting off I heard her start to mumble in her sleep, at first it was quiet and she wasn't saying much but then she started getting louder and more aggressive. I kept an eye on her just in case.

"LINK STOP, DON'T GO THERE. ITS DANGEROUS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She suddenly screamed loudly, I shot straight up and almost tripped over a pile of laundry trying to get to her quickly.

"Hey, shhh... It's okay. It's just a dream shhh..." I reassured her pulling her close to me as she slowly started waking up. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh Link… I've never felt so scared." She said leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it, or go back to sleep?" I asked half on the bed, and half falling off.

"I…don't want you to go anywhere…" She muttered closing her eyes again.

*Keriana's P.O.V*

 _The thunder boomed in the skies, the clouds darkened so gray that you could not see anything behind them. I was so fearful, I watched as Ganon tore my parents apart. He was a beast, a dark beast. I screamed and screamed as loudly as I could, no one could hear me. No one wanted to hear me, I couldn't move. I could only watch and pray for the pain to stop. The people of the town watched in horror as Ganon took over everything, everything was his. As everything began to get worse, and the thunder banged louder than ever before I heard a voice behind me said he would fix me. I couldn't look, I could only listen. He said he was there to guide me through it all, to discover the truth. Why couldn't Ganon just stop, I wanted nothing more than the pain to release._

" _You there!" He shouted as the dark figure approached him cautiously._

" _I am here to stop you, you have something of mine and I want it back." He said pointing to the object in Ganons hands. Ganon laughed with selfishness in his expression._

" _Hahaha, oh young Hero. The triforce is mine; it will always belong to me. Nothing you can do or say can make me give it back to you. Fight me. If you must. But the triforce belongs to me!" He said stomping on the ground causing the world to shake furiously._

" _Those days years ago could not replace what you've done to this land, the dark power you let blossom. I will take the triforce from you, I will succeed." He said raising his sword in the air, the sword glistened with light and he struck the ground causing Ganon to jump back._

" _HEHEHEH." Ganon screamed, "If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you're getting."_

" _LINK STOP, DON'T GO THERE. ITS DANGEROUS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed knowing he couldn't hear me at all._

I awoke to Link holding me, I had been dreaming. That meant nothing that I just saw was real, but it felt real and it meant something. I still had the fear inside me, like everything I just saw already happened. It had meant something.

"Hey, shhh... It's okay. It's just a dream shhh..." I heard Link saying pulling me closer to him letting me know that I was safe.

"Oh Link… I've never felt so scared." I said leaning my head onto his shoulder not realizing it, but I had started to drift off again even though I was still afraid.

"Do you want to talk about it, or go back to sleep?" I wanted to tell him everything, from how I felt to what I saw, but I didn't want to scare him any.

"I…don't want you to go anywhere…" I said holding onto him tightly not wanting him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He told me stroking my hair gently as I began to drift off once more.

I awoke a few hours later from a dreamless sleep, I looked around the room seeing that Link was nowhere in sight. But I caught an aroma of bacon flowing throughout the air, I heard dishes moving about downstairs and Link chatting to his mother.

I got up and stretched, it was a good feeling knowing I was awaking to no chores to be doing. I knew Ganon was probably furious I haven't been back yet, but I didn't care at that moment. I felt free, I felt alive for once. I walked downstairs and smiled at the sight of Link cooking, he looked so content and his mother was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Link said turning around noticing me coming down the stairs. I realized I probably looked like quite the sight, and my hair was probably really messy. Oh dear, what a sight for a boy to see. . "I woke up about an hour ago, and I didn't want to wake you up so I started making breakfast. I hope you're hungry I kind of got carried away."

"I am starving!" I laughed seeing at how much Link had cooked eggs, bacon, toast, I heard my stomach growl at the sight of it all. I walked up and tried to help him with all the cooking but he refused yet again, I felt bad but he insisted I sit down.

"No! Don't even try it, I'm cooking and you're not!" He teased putting his hands on my shoulder as I sat down. I pretended to pout making his mother laugh; Link mocked my pouting and went back to cooking humming a familiar tune.

"That sounds familiar, Impa used to sing that to me all the time when I wouldn't sleep…" I said to Link as he turned around surprised.

"My mother sang me to sleep with that song as well, right mother?" He said turning to his mother who put the newspaper down and nodded in agreement.

"Link was the fussiest baby ever, even fussier than Saria. I could never get him to go to sleep unless I hummed that tune to him; he grew out of it though thankfully. Sometimes…." She said laughing which made Link blush. "You're lucky I'm not showing her your baby photos."

"Yea whatever, eat your bacon." He said sitting down rolling his eyes.

"Don't do that, your eyes will get stuck that way." His mother mocked him, I laughed because that's what Impa always used to say about Zelda.

"Hey! Don't you encourage her!" He said handing me a plate; I looked at it not sure where I wanted to start. It's been such a long time since I've been able to eat so much at one time. I got emotional last night because I was so hungry and the knowledge of being able to enjoy myself was overwhelming.

"So when are you two planning to go see Headmaster Gaepora?" His mom asked finishing a mouthful of eggs. "He should be done his classes around noon."

"After then, I suppose." Link said digging into his cooking, then taking a drink of juice.

"Link, if it isn't too much to ask…may I borrow your shower?" I've always just bathed in a small bucket thing in the castle, the whole experience was unpleasant and having an actual shower would be the best thing ever right now.

"Of course, not too much at all, I don't mind. It's just down the hallway to the left; the towels are in the drawer." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." I said getting up, to head there.

"Dear, you look about the same size as me. I'll leave you some clothes outside the door for when you're finished to change into." Links mother offered kindly. "You can just leave your current clothes in the hamper in the bathroom I will wash them later at some point."

"I really appreciate your kindness, both of you." I said letting Link know I was thanking him as well.

I made my way to the bathroom; it was a fair size with just the standard toilet and shower. I undressed and turned on the faucet, not quite sure how it would work. The water felt freezing cold so I jumped back startled, then laughed. I didn't understand how that sensation would be so surprising to me, but I waited for the water to heat up nicely before turning the shower part on. I slowly jumped in feeling the sensation of warm water falling down my back, it was really pleasant. I started the process of washing; I never smelt such lovely lavender sent of shampoo before. All these sensations where so wonderful and over whelming, I found myself beginning to tear up and cry. I sat at the bottom of the tub and let the tears fall, I usually never let myself cry so much. Yet, with everything happening lately that's all I was doing… it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to let my emotions out.

I realized I must have been in the shower for a long while; my thoughts taking over the time around me and letting it slip away. I finally stood up and rinsed my hair again once more, turning off the water as I stepped out grabbing a towel I had placed on the toilet wrapping it around me. I wiped off the mirror and looked at my reflection, for the first time in a long time I liked what I saw.

My brown hair cascaded down my shoulders, wet from the water and dripping off the edge. My blue eyes lit up a little bit more, my freckles where quite noticeable, I wrinkled my nose to show myself that I was real and not a figment of my imagination. I stuck my tongue out at myself and smiled, to demonstrate that I had emotions and could show them. I then heard a knock at the door; I held the towel over me tightly.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"I was just checking on you, I hope everything is okay. My mother left the clothes outside the door when you're ready. I'll be just outside with Saria; she wants to play with Epona in the yard for a bit." Link said just outside the door.

"Thank you Link, I am okay just about done." I said, and then heard his footsteps stroll away. I opened the bathroom door slightly and picked up the clothes Links mother left for me.

A beautiful blue flower printed dress; it looked like it would fit me quite well. I haven't worn a dress as pretty as this in a while; I couldn't wait to put it on. I finished drying my hair with the towel as much as I could and glided my finger through my hair. I could really go for a haircut sometime soon, I thought to myself.

I slid the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror; it did indeed fit quite well. It flowed right at the waist and stopped just below my knees. I twirled around for a moment and giggled to myself, it's been awhile since I felt this pretty.

I couldn't wait to show Link.

Stepping out of the bathroom I made my way outside, I smiled when I saw Link playing and chasing around his little sister. I saw a smirk on his face when I walked up to him, he grinned as I got closer.

"Wow." Is all I heard from him, he cleared his throat and wiped sweat off his face. "My mother sure has a great taste in fashion I guess."

I twirled around just to show off for a moment, his little sister started copying me and doing the same.

"I'm a princess!" She giggled falling into the grass.

"You sure are!" Link laughed coming up behind her and grabbing her, she giggled even more and he picked her up. "Saria, this is Keriana. Can you say hello?"

"You're pretty!" She giggled poking my nose.

"Thank you, you are too!" I said poking her nose back, Link put her down and she giggled and skipped inside the house.

"She's adorable! I love kids!" I exclaimed happily. "When did you want to go Link?"

He ran his hand through his hair looking around for a moment, then right back at me. "We can head there now I suppose, he should be done his class soon." He started heading in the house to say goodbye to his mother.

"Good luck you two, let me know what happens!" She said as we took off towards the truth.

"Are you nervous?" Link asked me as we stepped inside the school doors.

"Just a little bit, I can't imagine what's next to come." I said following him.

"Link, what are you doing here? Should you not be preparing for Knight Academy?" It was the man that presented at the Castle the other day.

"I actually have a few questions to ask you, you see Gaepora… my friend Keriana and I were at Madame Fanadi's yesterday and she spoke to us about a divine prophecy, a grand adventure pursay. She said we were both chosen for something, I didn't believe it that well until she said that Keriana's parents were killed by King Ganon to hold her hostage or something like that, and check this out." Link carried on pulling up his sleeve; I got the hint and pulled mine up as well. Gaepora let out a gasp and put his hand over his mouth in surprise, he shook his head in disbelief.

"You both come with me; I believe the day has finally come. I will explain everything to the both of you." He said motioning to a door at the back of the classroom, I looked at Link surprised that he actually knew.

We followed him and he led us into a large room, there was a stand with a sword wedged in the center of it. The triforce symbol we both possessed carved in the middle, as soon as we walked in the stand lit up, so did our pieces on our wrist.

"If this is what I think it is, Link you should be able to easily pull that sword from its pedestal. Are you ready to obtain the true power? If so approach the sword, do not hesitate and Keriana stand off to the side." He said.

Link stood in shock staring at the sword, Gaepora gave him a nudge and he made his way up to the sword, with both hands on it he easily lifted it up causing the entire room to glow with a divine white light.

"I knew it. Link, you are the chosen Hero. The day has come that fate will reveal itself, I knew it would be you Link."

"What does this mean? What do I have to do with it?" I questioned expecting to find answers of my own.

"Keriana, if you are who I believe you to be, only you… are able to touch that sword as well as Link. Anyone else and their hands will burn. Go on, give it a try."

I reached out and took a look at Link who nodded at me, I touched the sword with my hand and it lit up even brighter. Not a slight chance of it burning. Gaepora smiled as me and Link both held on to the sword with all our might.

Just then a voice echoed from out of nowhere "You are the goddess of Hyrule, chosen to protect the land from Ganon. He murdered your parents, to keep you from finding the truth. He hid you away in the Castle just for that purpose, if you ever found out sooner his plans would go astray. He stole the triforce years ago, and hid the parts away, far away. You were both chosen, to find the pieces and restore safety to Hyrule. Link, your father... Ganon took him away; he's locked away in a temple deep within Faron woods along with the first piece of the triforce... and, Keriana… Impa, she's been taken away as well she's locked within a temple in Lanayru Desert with the second piece. The third piece will reveal itself as your adventure goes on. Your last names, are named after these places… designated to you… as the chosen ones. Ganon knows now, the frightening nightmare has already begun; I suggest you both stick together throughout this experience. If Ganon holds onto those pieces any longer than he has, Hyrule is doomed!"

"Look outside, it's already commenced." The ground began to tremor, the bright light shattered and I crashed onto the ground, with a sudden force everything around me turned black.


	7. The Darkness Erupts

"She's starting to come to, hey Keriana...wake up please." I heard Link pleading softly as he stroked my hand, I sat up too quickly and everything around me started to get fuzzy quickly. "Hey, lay down darling...you hit your head."

"Where, am I?" I stuttered looking around not recognizing any part of my surroundings, there where nurses starting to adjust my medications and take my temperature.

"You're in Hyrule General Hospital, you passed out after the blast and I carried you here. You've been out for almost a day." He told me with a worried look on his face. I heard people screaming and shouting outside, there was some sort of commotion going on.

"What's going on?" I muttered weakly.

"Ganon." Is all Link said before I passed out again.

************************************LinksP.O.V*********************************

The white light over took the room with a loud humungous crash, I fell to the floor and closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. After about a moment everything was silent, I glanced over at Keriana who was sprawled out on the ground. Her eyes where closed, I got up and ran over to her and listened for a heartbeat. Thank goodness I heard one.

"We got to get her to the Hospital!" I shouted at Gaepora who watched in stunned silence at everything that just happened. "She's passed out, we got to get her there!"

"Go! Now Link! The skies are blackening, quick get her to the hospital and don't leave her side no matter what happens!" He said darting out of the room leaving me alone with Keriana. I lifted her into my arms and ran out of the room.

The thunder was loud and deafening, this was not the Hyrule village I had grown to love. What had happened when we both touched the sword? Did we accidently awaken an evil power from Ganon? I didn't want to find out but I ran to get Keriana to the hospital as fast as I could.

As I reached it, there was a chaos erupting, I approached the front desk and was out of breath. "I need a doctor, my friend here she hit her head hard on the ground and passed out." The nurse took out a gurney and instructed I lay her on it.

"She's in good hands, please take a seat." She ordered pointing at the waiting room. I didn't have time for that at all. I couldn't leave her.

"I can't...I can't leave her." I said remembering what Gaepora had instructed.

"She will be alright; we will call you in when you can see her. Please sit." I slumped over to the chair and sat down, and for the first time I could remember I began sobbing. I was strong, I never cried but this I couldn't hold back.

I waited and waiting to hear about her, moments turned to minutes which turned into hours. I got up and started pacing back and forth, there was no time for this we had to go. Had to go and save Hyrule from this growing twilight taking over.

I sat down again and put my head between my hands, tears falling again. I uttered a silent scream out loud and after I thought I couldn't take it anymore the door opened and a nurse appeared.

"She's still asleep, but you can come see her now." She motioned me to follow her down a long hallway, I walked in and ran up her putting her hand in mine.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" I asked cautiously.

"She's passed through the worse, but she will make a full recovery." I breathed a long sigh of relief as she slowly began opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" She muttered as her eyelids fluttered open.

"You're in Hyrule General Hospital, you passed out after the blast and I carried you here. You've been out for almost a day." I told her worried of the outcome from this, and just then a loud commotion began stirring in the hallway.

I didn't want to worry her when she had asked what had happened but I couldn't hide the truth of what we both knew.

She started to fall asleep again, so I left the room so she could rest. I asked someone in the hallway if they knew what was going on. "The prophecy has awakened, we know that know. What the texts always talked about is coming true, the fire, the twilight, and the dark beasts. It has begun." I gulped knowing that the fate of this town rested on mine and Kerianas shoulders, it was a lot and too short of a notice.

I heard a scream coming down the hallway from her room, I ran to the room as fast as I could to find her lying on the floor panting.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay... Look at me, its okay."

She pushed me away and started muttering to herself, then she looked at me and pulled me close again, I just held her wondering if this was just a side effect from the fall.

"I saw him, Link. In his true form, he was in the room... He knows I left, he knows I found you, he knows I touched the sword. He knows about this..." She said stretching her hand out and lifting an object high in the air, it then burst into flames.

"I can do that Link, I can control things. HE KNOWS HE KNOWS HE KNOWS!" She screamed over and over.

"I'm going to make this okay again, where going to fix it...you need to rest, please rest." I told her placing her in the bed again sitting beside her.

"Please don't leave me Link, please don't ever go." She said falling asleep once more.

Hours passed and I as well began slipping in and out of sleep every so often, I realized I was still holding her hand.

"I can't do this Link." I heard her mutter softly.

"Yes, yes you can." I reassured her.

"Link, we have to get out of here. We need to go to Faron woods, I need to save Impa, and you need to save your father!" She got up and began pulling the needles out of her arms and started heading to the door. "Link let's go!"

I had no choice and began following her out of the hospital, we made it outside and she fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"I can't do this." She repeated again, this time more so screaming than anything. She stood up and faced me, her eyes where hollow and her faced turned a pure white. "I know where Faron Woods is, we need Epona. Call her." She handed me a piece of grass and instructed I blow into it.

"Its Eponas favourite song Link, she loves that song a lot." She said as I blew into the grass, and as I did Epona came running from around the corner.

"How did you know of that song Keriana?" I asked suspiciously as I made up that song to call Epona when I needed to.

"I told you Link, I can do things. Now let's go." She said jumping on Epona, I got on too and began riding through the forest. She was acting rather strangely; I didn't understand how she knew Eponas song.

It felt like hours before we finally stopped at a waterfall, Keriana jumped off Epona and sat on a rock. She looked around her surroundings like she had been here so many times before, even though I knew she hasn't.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked sitting next to her and watching as she splashed her feet in the water. She glanced at me and sighed.

"I don't know Link, I thought the Faron woods entrance would be by the waterfall like I was told but it appears not to be."

"Who told you that it would be by the waterfall?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you Link; just trust me we will find it." She said lying down in the grass next to a pond.

Out of nowhere we heard some rustling in the forest and stood up looking straight at the path, the sound didn't come from that far off but it was quickly approaching. Suddenly the sky went a complete dark, and it began pouring rain. We started running as fast as we could to find shelter as quickly as possible; I spotted a small cabin by some rocks.

"Quick, let's go there!" I shouted leading her up to the cabin as quickly as possible, we were both soaked and freezing cold. I shut the door and sat down on the floor panting, a strange sensation flew over me and I turned to see Keriana staring at the door with a frightened expression.

"What is it?" I asked her worriedly.

"They're coming." Was all she whispered.

 _Authors Note: Hey thanks to anyone who has been reading, I mean if people are reading lol. Im trying my best to make this story make as much sense as possible seeing how its coming off the top of my head with little to no planning lol. I wanted this chapter to be much longer but my brain is fried and I didn't want to give too long of a time between chapters so I figured Ill just post what I have for now and work on the rest when my brain decides to work lol thanks for reading :D_


	8. Into the Shadows

" _It's not that you can't do it, it's that no one showed you how. And that's okay." Impa told me as I tried to ride a bike for the first time._

" _But, I keep falling Impa." I said slumped on the ground pouting._

" _If you fall, you can just get up and keep on running. Or, in this case riding." She laughed picking me up and placing me on the bike again._

 _I started peddling down the long wooden path ahead of me; Impa had her hand on my back keeping me steady. I reached the wall and stood up and clapped my hands._

" _I did it Impa! Are you proud of me?" I asked as she started clapping too._

" _I am very proud of you! You can do so many great things my dear; you'll find that out for sure one day."_

 _ ***BOOM***_ the thunder clapped throughout the sky jolting me awake.

Link had fallen asleep on the floor, with only a blanket and a lumpy pillow to use for a bed. I had fallen asleep on the couch after Link and I held the doors shut for what seemed like hours, the dark beasts that Ganon had sent out to stop us finally caught up. They never made their way in and we were safe, for the meantime.

My arms ached from holding the cabin doors closed for what felt like hours, the shadow beasts that Ganon had sent out had found us. We held them off for now, but we knew that they would be back for us very soon. That's why we needed to set out to Faron Woods as soon as possible, I was given the wrong location the first time from the light spirits, but I knew that the second location they told me would be the right one. I couldn't tell Link that I was getting this information from the Light Spirits, I was Link's guide and the information he needed was sent to me. He couldn't know at all, that's how I knew how to call Epona; the light spirits had informed me. If Link found out then this entire thing would be ruined, I just had to play it off like I knew what I was doing.

I heard Link moving in his sleep and groaning slightly, his eyes fluttered before he opened them, "How come you're awake Keriana?" He asked stretching and looking at me concerned.

"The Thunder woke me up, did I wake you Link?"

"Not at all, I just had a difficult time getting comfortable." He said getting up and sitting down next to me on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just a little bit shaken up from what happened last night."

"I understand, we'll leave again when it gets light out. Wait a second, how did this get in here?" Link questioned getting up noticing the sword was lying by the door. "This was NOT in here last night.

I had known, I knew that the light spirits had left it there for him and he needed it. Yet, I couldn't tell him of course. I just shrugged, "I guess you really need that sword Link, its best we take it with us."

"I suppose so, are you hungry? There's plenty of food here, I hope who ever lives here doesn't mind if we take some." He said opening the fridge and looking around, he pulled out a container of fresh Lon Lon milk. "I'm perfectly fine with just cereal."

He made himself a bowl of cereal and one for me as well, he handed it to me and sat across from me at the table. We ate our breakfast in silence, until my head started hurting very badly. I started hearing the light spirits speaking to me, which meant they had another important message for me to tell Link.

" _Go… to… the left of the spring, there… you will find… an item the Hero will need, and will desire. Take him there…. Quiiiccckkkllllyyy…"_ As soon as the voice stopped my head ceased its massive thumping of pain.

"What's wrong Keriana? Everything okay?" Link asked concerned seeing that I was clearly in some distress.

"Yeah, just a headache… nothing to worry about." I lied not wanting him to be suspicious about my knowledge I knew.

"The sun is starting to rise, we should probably be moving on soon." He said putting his empty bowl in the sink.

"I agree Link, we can't stop so long to rest." I told him getting up to leave the little shack. I was set on making it to Faron woods that day, and to the location they told me when I got that headache.

"How are you so sure you know where Faron woods is?" He questioned me curiously. I wasn't supposed to tell him anything the light sprites told me, at least for now until we actually got to the light spirit. They've been telling things and letting me know what I can do with my powers that I gained. It wasn't much but, I could set things on fire, and levitate things across the room, I could read minds but only when I was making eye contact and concentrating very hard. Yet, I could never read Links mind.

"I just have a feeling."

We left the cabin with the feeling of dread upon us, the day was just as dull as the last, it wasn't raining anymore but it was still cold and grey. I could feel eyes on me with every step I took, the walk with Link through the forest was silent. We both kicked our feet through the dirt, I shivered due to the wind picking up with every step we took.

"We need to go to the left of the spring, which is that way." I said aiming to the path behind the spring that the light spirits told me about.

As we walked there a shadow beast came out of nowhere, Link began to look rather frightened until he remembered he had his sword with him and began slashing at the beast with the sword. Rendering the beast unconscious until he took a final strike that killed him promptly.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that to happen." He muttered surprised he was actually able to kill one of the dark beasts, the sword he was holding shined luminously and the triforce symbol he possessed lit up.

"We need to keep moving." I said keeping in mind of what the light spirits told me.

As we came closer down the path, we noticed a chest that had the words 'Hero of Time' written upon it, this must be what the light spirits were referring to.

"Should…I open it?" Link asked cautiously as he slowly approached the chest.

"You're the hero, it was obviously made for you Link, and you need to open it." I reassured him as he appeared worried it wasn't for him.

He opened the chest slowly and light began to erupt from it, he pulled out a shiny shield and a green tunic.

More shadow monsters began appearing out of nowhere and crowding around us, it was beginning to become over whelming. Link started slashing his way through them with every approach he could, they began to die off one by one. I felt claws behind me on my shoulders, it pushed me over and started biting at me hungrily. I screamed just as I saw Link push a sword through the middle of it, he pulled it off me and helped me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and he placed his sword away in his bag and we carried onto Faron Woods keeping an eye out for any enemies that came our way, we stopped for a moment and I felt the familiar headache begin to return once more.

' _Faron Woods….is to the eaaaassstt. Go to the east…the east…_ ' It trailed off and I knew where we needed to head just then.

"We need to go to the East Link, I have a feeling that the entrance of Faron Woods will be there, path we must follow, and that leads to a cave that leads to Faron Woods."

"Are you for certain it resides there?" Link wondered out loud.

"I am most certain."

We finally reached what seemed to be a dark long cave, we could barely even see right in front of us let alone down the tunnel. I began to get scared and noticeably shaken, I felt Links hand reach into mine and hold it tightly as we made our way down the tunnel.

"I can't see a damn thing." Link complained as we made our way down, he slashed at the enemies that made our way close to us.

"I think I can finally see the end of the tunnel its beginning to become light."

"Is that another chest glowing over on the ground?" He asked making his way over to a small chest on the ground kicking it open. A red rupee sat inside of it, Link picked it up amazed at what he found.

"Wow, rupees." He placed it in his wallet and we continued on, the tunnel twisted and turned as we carried on. I suddenly got a sinking feeling that something very wrong was about to happen, I held onto Links hand tightly as we approached the end of the tunnel only to be approached by a tall man dressed in all black.

"Father?" Link gasped surprised to see his dad so early on before the temple was reached.

"Link, no time to explain you must come with me." He said running off back into the woods nowhere to be seen once he disappeared.

Link ran off after him and I knew just then that it was a mistake, and that in fact was not Links father. Links father was still trapped deep within the temple, this was just Ganon sending out a fake replica of his father, hoping that he would fall for such a divine prank and of course he had.

"LINK!" I shouted as Link ran off farther ahead of me. "That's not your father Link!"

He didn't hear me, he kept running. There was nothing I could do at that point to stop him, he ran with such determination to catch his 'father'. I had to do something, I had to make him believe that what he saw was not his father and some fake.

****************************************Links P.O.V***************************************

Running made me so out of breath, but I knew I had to catch up to him. He was my father, and I had about a thousand questions for him. What didn't make sense to me was how he could be out here when we were told that my father was trapped inside the temple.

Abruptly I stopped, instantly realizing the mistake I had made. He was not my father, and I was fooled.

"He's not my father is he Keriana?"

"No Link. Don't fall for Ganons games." She replied catching up to me.

I kneeled on the ground and let out a small cry, as much as I knew it wouldn't fix anything but it felt good to let out the agony I felt out.

"We need to keep moving, it's not safe right here."

Getting up off the ground I took a look around me, she was right enemies could come out of nowhere at any given moment and we needed to keep moving, to distract them from coming after us. As we walked the air around us began to get colder, it felt as if we were walking into an ice box.

"Why is it so cold? What is that dark blanket where approaching?" I looked up and saw that there was a dark area surrounding us, it seemed to be a portal to another world, another dimension.

"The shadow realm." Keriana whispered as we got closer to it. "The demons, are bound to you Link. I cannot go with you, I have to stay behind while you defeat them."

"I have to go in there alone?"

"Unfortunately yes, if I go in there I will be turned into one of them."

"But what about Faron Woods?"

"That will come after, go Link." She nudged me towards the entrance. I waved my hand in front of it, it turned a dark gray as it grew closer to the portal, and I stepped in and watched as the world around me grew dark.


End file.
